DESCRIPTION: Critical information about Fetal Alcohol Syndrome is not reaching those in positions to make the most significant impact on children and families affected by this problem. To address this problem, Vida will produce, evaluate and distribute the FAS Multi-Media Library, a "tool kit" for parents and other caregivers of children with FAS. The Library will target three different caregiver types: 1) A VHS linear video for parents will focus on 11 subject areas across three domains: basic knowledge of FAS's effect on child development/behavior; attitudes about FAS; and coping strategies; 2) A VHS linear video for educators will cover three general areas: knowledge of FAS's impact on learning disabilities and impact on behavior at school; and skills for improving learning and behavior in school; and 3) A CD-ROM for pediatric health care providers will focus on the etiology, diagnosis, developmental assessment and referral for FAS children. The purpose of the proposed evaluation is to assess effectiveness of these visual media as tools to increase understanding of the dimensions of FAS. For parents, Vida will assess changes in knowledge, attitudes and level of engagement with FAS support services and resources. For educators and pediatric health care providers, Vida will assess changes in knowledge. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The intended markets of the FAS Multimedia Library are parent support networks, schools and pediatric health care providers in office and hospital settings as well as public health prevention and intervention programs. Vida will also bring this FAS Multimedia Library to its existing market of 40,000 maternal/child health professionals and educators in Phase III. Primary targets will be medical and nursing schools, schools of education, hospitals, HOMs, doctors' offices, ambulatory clinics, early intervention centers, prevention centers, March of Dimes chapters, WIC programs, state and county health departments, The American Red Cross, Head Start and other early childhood programs, special education service divisions of school districts and adoption agencies.